


I Heard My Name (In Your Eyes)

by withoutyourdress



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, Deaf Character, F/F, Fluff, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-25 03:27:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6178453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withoutyourdress/pseuds/withoutyourdress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexa Wilde's best friend encouraged her to volunteer as a counsellor at Unity for Youth Summer Camp. What she thought would be the most uncomfortable experience of her life, turns out to be the complete opposite - thanks to fellow counsellor, Clarke Griffin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Instantly Smitten, Viciously Protective

**Author's Note:**

> **IMPORTANT**
> 
> All dialogue shown in _ITALICS_ represent Sign Language.  
>  All text shown in **BOLD** represent texting.

**ONE | Instantly Smitten, Viciously Protective**

 

She stared at the “Unity for Youth Camp 2020” banner above a large white erase board and wondered how she hell she had Costia talk her into volunteering at a summer camp for three months.

Lexa Wilde sat back at in a beanbag chair, observing the other camp counsellors around her. No one paid her any mind so she was free to just take it all in. Her bright green eyes shifted to a group of three friends occupying a small table full of craft supplies. It seemed that they were sorting out different materials, while getting along with each other, no effort needed - or maybe they were already friends from previous camp programs. The blonde in the middle was quite beautiful as she tossed her head back and laughed at something one of the brunette’s said.

Lexa swallowed the jealousy down and cursed herself for talking Costia out of joining her. She wouldn’t make friends that easily, if at all. She told the girl she’d be fine on her own but in all honesty, she wasn’t so sure if she could survive three months without her.

One of the other camp counsellor’s walked up and stood beside her, smiling down at her. She caught the ending of reading his lips but furrowed her brows because she didn’t quite catch what he said. When he gave her a raised eyebrow and repeated the question “can I get you a drink?”, she quickly shook her head no and jumped up off of the beanbag chair knowing all eyes were on her.

That could only mean that the boy had spoke very loud and clear the second time, causing her embarrassment as she bolted out of the staff cabin and towards her own.

Why had she even bothered to volunteer? She should just get used to spending the majority of her time by herself and the small group of deaf children she would be guiding. Sure, she had Anya but Anya was running the whole thing solo for the summer so she wouldn’t be around as often as she’d originally thought.

 

* * *

 

Later that night, they had called a staff meeting and much to Lexa’s relief, there was a fellow counsellor that would be helping her with the group of children she’d be responsible for during the summer. She seemed pretty intense but Lexa wasn’t intimidated when Indra introduced herself in sign language.  _ “It’s nice to meet you, Lexa. My name is Indra.” _

With a smile, Lexa signed back happily.  _ “Nice to meet you as well, Indra. I don’t feel so alone knowing you can understand me.” _

_ “You’re the one in charge here so I’ll follow your lead.”  _ Indra smiled back lightly,  _ “I’ve got your back, Commander.” _

“Hi.” The same blonde from earlier came up to the pair after noticing the two were communicating with sign language. She gave Lexa a warm smile with a small wave. “Are you her interpreter?” She asked Indra.

Indra stood up straight and shook her head, “not officially.” Then she looked at Lexa and signed to her.  _ “She wanted to know if I was your interpreter.” _

Lexa smiled and shook her head while looking at the blonde before signing her name and holding her hand out to the newcomer in front of her. She swallowed when the hand in her own gave it a gentle squeeze.

“Her name is Lexa.” Indra politely told Clarke.

“Clarke.” The blonde spoke softly while looking at Lexa and watched as the brunette signed something back quickly.

“Seems she caught your name by reading your lips.” The darker woman smiled and nodded toward Lexa, who sat there with a smile on her face. “Here,” Indra dug out a device and handed it to Clarke, “there’s no WiFi out here but Anya, Lexa and I are the only ones allowed to use these for communication purposes. I’ll come get it after I’m done introducing myself to the other counsellors.”

Lexa watched as Indra disappeared into the small crowd from across the same room they all occupied earlier. She felt a tap on her hand and noticed Clarke was holding out the phone Indra had given her with text on a notepad app:  **Are you having fun so far?**

Clarke watched as Lexa quickly tapped out her response and handed the phone back.  **Not really.**

A frown appeared on the blonde as she bit her lip, thinking on how to respond. Before she got the chance, she was bombarded by her two best friends.  **Sorry, these are my friends. Raven and Octavia.**

“Are you two sharing secret sexy texts?” Raven asked, peering over Clarke’s shoulder. “Where’d you get the phone anyway?” She tried to snatch the device away.

“It’s Indra’s.” Clarke clutched onto the phone, away from her friend’s grabby hands. “This is Lexa.”

“Hi!” Octavia waved enthusiastically and sat down on the empty beanbag chair beside the quiet woman. “Which cabin are you in?” She asked Lexa.

“Tave, she can’t hear you.” Clarke smiled apologetically at Lexa, who was increasingly looking uncomfortable.  **I’m sorry, Lexa.**

Lexa watched as a look of sympathy fell onto Octavia’s face and she huffed, grabbing her own phone and typing something out, shoving it in Clarke’s hand.  **I don’t want sympathy from anyone here, Clarke, so can you please take your friends and leave me alone?**

Clarke stared at Lexa for a long moment. She studied the hardened features and the tight jaw and knew the woman meant business. She was respectful enough to nod without getting offended and handed Lexa’s phone back to her.

Clarke found Indra in a small group and handed her phone back. “Thanks for allowing me to use this.”

Indra nodded and looked back at an empty space where Lexa once occupied. “Where is Lexa?”

“She was upset when my friends cam-” The blonde was interrupted by a cold look from the woman standing a foot away from her.

“Clarke, I really wanted to like you but if you give any reason to hurt Lexa, I will destroy you.” Indra said lowly and kept her cold stare on the woman in front of her. “You understand?”

“Okay, whoa. No need for such threats, Indra.” Clarke straightened up and squared her shoulders back. “Lexa asked us to leave her alone so we did. I did nothing wrong.”

“Lexa isn’t like me, Clarke. She can’t hear anything. I’m here to keep an eye out on her but she just thinks I’m another camp leader and I need her to keep thinking that. Understand?” She watched as Clarke nodded. “So if you ever make her upset again and have to give me a reason to blow my cover, then yes, there is need for such threats.”

“She’s intense.” Octavia whispered as they watched the woman walk away, on her way to find out where Lexa ran off to. “I like her.”

Clarke nodded with a small smile. “Me too.”

About thirty minutes later, all of the counsellors were gathered around a large table and Lexa was present once again with Indra by her side as the head leader spoke about the rules that will be carried out during the remainder of the summer.

“Okay, listen up leaders!” Anya spoke out as she stood on a chair to get everyone’s attention. She even used sign language for Lexa’s benefit. “My name is Anya and I will be the one person you bring all of your complaints to. I’d advise you not to though if you want to remain on my good side.”

“Can I get a phone as well?” A boy yelled while pointing to the one Lexa had in her hand.

“No.” Anya sneered without further explanation. “The kids will be rolling in tomorrow afternoon. You will get a list of the children and cabins you are responsible for during breakfast in the morning. I suggest you learn their names because these little humans are yours for three months. Bond with them, teach them good morals and have fun. Each week, your group will be responsible for running an activity that everyone can enjoy so please be creative. I cannot express to you how much responsibility you have this summer, please take this seriously. Also, I hope I don’t need to express that your private life is yours. Keep it that way. If you’re hooking up with another counsellor, don’t.” She threw a look toward Clarke’s group and shook her head when Raven and Octavia burst out in laughter.

After all, Raven and Octavia met at this same camp the previous summer and had been inseparable ever since. They made Anya frustrated with their constant gross yet cute romance that bubbled that year.

The meeting ended and the large group broke off into smaller ones before some started to head to their cabins.

“This is almost way too intense for me.” A fellow counsellor came up to Clarke’s small knit group of three. “Hey, my name is Finn.” He winked which caused all three ladies to laugh.

“Sorry,” Clarke waved her hand and stuck it out to shake the young man’s hand, “I’m Clarke.”

“Raven,” the dark brunette nodded toward him and nudged the girl on her right.

“Octavia.” The youngest one of them all stood tall, her shoulder pushed against Raven’s protectively.

“Is this your first year too?” He asked, trying to show off his charming smile but failed as the girls laughed again.

“No, our second actually.” Clarke took lead once again and noticed his eyes shift to leer at Raven after sweeping over her own body with his eyes. “You’re not seriously checking us out right now, are you?”

Octavia clutched at her girlfriend’s arm and stepped forward, eyes nearly blazing. “You need to back off.”

Finn moved back with his hands up in the air. “I didn’t know you were taken, I’m sorry.” He was looking at Clarke while speaking.

“I’m not taken,” the blonde shrugged innocently, “I’m just not interested in you. These two however,” she pointed to her best friends, “they’re together and very territorial so I suggest you back off a bit, yea?”

Finn shrugged and waved them off, his eyes clearly scanning for his next target before landing on a quiet Lexa sitting back in the same beanbag chair. Just as he stepped forward to make his move, a hand grasped the back of his shirt and tugged him back. He turned to find Clarke shaking her head no.

“No way you’re going anywhere near her,” Clarke nearly hissed.

“You just said you weren’t taken.” Finn shrugged her hand off, glaring at the blonde. “She seems fair game to me.”

“Did you come here to be a counsellor and teach kids or hit on women?” Clarke frowned. “Lexa is a definite no, so fuck off and get the right head thinking.” She tapped the side of his head roughly before shoving him in the opposite direction of the other woman.

“Jesus Griffin,” Raven whistled and threw an arm around her friend, “here I thought my Tave was a protective badass but you…damn.”

“She’s alone, why don’t you go keep her company?” Octavia smiled and grabbed Raven’s hand. “I’m thinking we’ll turn in early…”

“Why did I talk you two into getting a three bed cabin?” Clarke groaned.

“We live together, Clarke. It’s nothing new.” Raven laughed. “Well, except that we have no walls to hide behind here.”

“My point exactly.” The blonde whined and sighed. “Fine, go. Get it out of your systems now. I’ll be there in about an hour so you better be done.” She watched as Octavia and Raven left, both of them throwing a wave to Lexa, who smiled and waved back while they exited. Clarke caught the eye of woman and made her way towards her.

Indra stepped in her way and shook her head. “Where are you going?”

“I just want to say good night and apologize.” Clarke said honestly. “Come on Indra, she’s an adult. If she doesn’t want to see me, she can tell me and I’ll listen.”

Indra tightened her jaw before handing Clarke the phone. “I need that phone back in about twenty minutes.”

“Thank you.” Clarke sighed gratefully. “Wait, how do you sign ‘good night, Lexa?’”

Indra showed the blonde quickly before excusing herself to talk with Anya, a mutual acquaintance she had shared with Lexa and Costia.

“How is she settling in?” Anya asked when Indra approached her.

“She’s relieved that she has another leader that can and will sign.” Indra nodded. “Though I noticed I have been assigned to actually lead a group of children. That wasn’t part of the agreement.”

Anya chuckled and shrugged. “Costia said make it believable. It wouldn’t be so believable if you were the only one without a group, right? Plus, we have about 4 more hearing impaired kids than expected. Lexa and I could use the help.”

“Why did Costia push her to do this if she knew Lexa would be uncomfortable?” Indra shook her head.

“Costia was supposed to join us this year but Lexa didn’t want to feel like she was being babysat by her best friend.” Anya looked up from her clipboard and eyed up a blonde sitting down next to a silent Lexa. “Griffin looks like she’s pretty interested.”

“We’ll see.” Indra watched on as the woman she was looking out for, smiled and read something from the phone Clarke had.

“Indra, Lexa is an adult and I’m pretty sure she doesn’t need you 24/7. Costia just asked if you’d keep an eye out on her when it comes to large group settings. Other than that,” she motioned her hands towards the pair communicating, “you don’t need to be monitoring her making friends.”

“Costia is your girlfriend, why didn’t you volunteer to look after her best friend if you knew she was coming here alone?” The older woman raised an eyebrow.

“You just answered the question.” Anya drawled out while going back to her checklist. “I’m Lexa’s best friend’s girlfriend. I can’t hover over her without her getting pissy and if I get her pissy, I don’t get laid. Besides,” she held up a clipboard full of things that needed to be done on a daily basis, “I’m in charge of Unity for Youth, do you really think I have time to keep an eye out as often as you?”

Huffing, Indra stood back and rolled her eyes because the last thing she wanted to do was spend her summer surrounded by children. She could’ve been out hiking the great mountains with her boyfriend.

 

* * *

 

**I’m in cabin 3 if you need anything.** Clarke smiled when Lexa nodded and then continued to type out something else.  **A few of us are having a small fire on the beach area this Friday night after the kids are tucked in. Would you like to join us?**

Lexa read the message and bit her lip before shaking her head.  **I’d much rather read a book instead but thank you.**

**If you change your mind…** Clarke looked at Lexa with a soft expression and stood up. She noticed Indra was making her way towards them and took a deep breath before signing  _ “Good night, Lexa.” _

Lexa’s eyes brightened up before signing her good night back and watched as the blonde handed Indra her phone and left the cabin but not before glancing back and waving one last time.

_ “Anya will not be pleased if she has to deal with another blossoming romance, Commander.”  _ Indra teased and held her hand out for Lexa to grab. She watched the younger woman blush and pulled her up off the beanbag that Lexa had silently claimed as her own.

_ “Be quiet, Indra.” _ Lexa sighed but smiled a little.  _ “There wasn’t even any flirting happening.” _

_ “Yet.” _

Lexa fixed the woman with a stern glare before shaking her head.  _ “I’m going to go say goodnight to Anya before going to my cabin.” _

_ “See you bright and early.”  _ Indra managed to sign before Lexa left her alone.

Lexa walked up to Anya and was embraced into a hug.  _ “I would’ve said hi to you earlier but you have a lot going on.” _

_ “I know, I’m sorry.”  _ Anya smiled sadly before her lips curled into a smile.  _ “I see Clarke Griffin kept you company though. Costia would be so proud that you found a girlfriend on your first night here.” _

_ “There is no girlfriend status!” _ Lexa signed dramatically with her hands, huffing.  _ “You of all people shouldn’t be encouraging relationships here anyway. Your rules, remember?” _

_ “Doesn’t mean I can’t favour some people.”  _ Anya wrapped an arm around her friend and pulled her close.  _ “Besides, if Costia found out that I kept you from finding a hot girlfriend, my ass would be thrown out. And Lex, I just bought a really expensive ring for your best friend and if I have to pawn it because I pussy-blocked you, there is no going back from that.” _

_ “You’re asking Cost to marry you?”  _ The shorter brunette grinned widely and pulled Anya into a tight hug. She pulled back with a threatening look,  _ “You break her heart…” _

_ “I’ve heard it before, don’t worry. I know you’ll kill me and bury the body where no one will find it.” _

_ “Damn straight.”  _ Lexa tilted her chin up and glared at her friend before breaking out into a smile.  _ “See you tomorrow morning.”  _ She moved back and bumped into someone behind her. Hands on her waist steadying her felt foreign and she tensed immediately, turning to find a shaggy haired boy grinning at her. Strong hands gripped her and failed to let go.

“Hey, my name is Finn.” He said and Lexa quickly looked to Anya with confused eyes.

“First of all, I said she was off limits.” Clarke appeared out of nowhere and dragged the boy back. She stepped between Lexa and Finn, shoving her finger into his chest. “Second, you don’t put your hands on her and third, I said to fuck off and I meant it, Spacewalker.”

“Spacewalker?” Finn asked confused.

“I’ll kick your ass so far away from this place, earth will be just a speck on your radar.” Clarke warned lowly. “Now, fuck off. Are we clear?”

Anya stood back impressed and signed everything that was going on to Lexa.  _ “Costia would be shedding tears of joy right now.” _ She added.

Lexa grabbed Clarke’s hand and spun her around so they stood face to face.  _ “I thought you were going to your cabin?”  _ She signed, knowing Anya would happily relay the message.

“Um,” Clarke gave Anya a sheepish grin before looking at Lexa, “my friends aren’t really done...with each other. So I decided to come back in hopes that you were still here. Maybe I can walk you back to your cabin?”

“Of course Octaven can’t untangle themselves for one night.” Anya was disgruntled but relayed Clarke’s dialogue to Lexa anyway.

Lexa raised an eyebrow and dug out her phone.  **You stopped the one you call Finn, from hitting on me earlier?** She turned and thanked Anya and said goodnight before steering Clarke back out into the calm night air.

**Yeah, he hit on me and Raven at the same time.** Clarke shrugged.  **Then he zeroed in on you.**

**Clarke, you’re sweet.** Lexa blushed a bit before furrowing her eyebrows.  **He didn’t try to hit on Octavia?**

**Nope.** The blonde handed the phone back and watched as Lexa both typed and kept them on the path toward an upper cabin.

**Stupid boy. He’s smart for hitting on you, at least.** The brunette boldly gave Clarke a smile then ducked her head slightly, blushing.

Clarke bit her bottom lip and grinned. They came to a stop in front of a smaller cabin, the front porch light on.  **Can I sit with you for breakfast tomorrow?**

Lexa nodded and tucked her phone in the back pocket of her jeans. She found herself staring into the most beautiful eyes and before she allowed herself to get lost in them, she leaned forward and kissed Clarke on the cheek gently.  _ “Good night, Clarke.”  _ She signed slowly.

_ “Good night, Lexa.” _ Clarke smiled shyly and watched Lexa move up the steps to her porch before stepping inside.

Clarke spun around and skipped down the path toward her own cabin. She needed to get some sleep because ‘learn sign language’ had just been placed on the top of her priority list of things to accomplish as soon as she could.

 

* * *

 

Early the next morning, Clarke was up before the sunrise and found herself in the library cabin.

“What are you doing here so early?” Anya said from a comfy chair beside a huge stack of books. She chuckled when she noticed she scared the hell out of the blonde.

“Jesus Anya, what the hell are you doing here?” Clarke held a hand against her chest, trying to catch her breath. It was too early to have her heart beating that fast, damnit.

“Work.” The taller woman shrugged and closed the book she was reading. “Plus I miss my girlfriend and couldn’t sleep.”

“Costia, right?” Clarke remembered the two sneaking glances at the camp the previous summer.

Anya nodded and smiled at the name. “She’s practically Lexa’s girlfriend but my soon-to-be wife,” she teased.

Clarke furrowed her brows in confusion. “Lexa has a girlfriend?”

“I’m teasing Griffin,” the woman threw her a wink, “Costia and Lexa are best friends, that’s it. I won’t share my girl, not even with eye-candy like Lexa.”

“She’s more than just eye-candy.” Clarke huffed and began to look around the shelves for certain books. “Do we have any books on sign language?”

Anya was standing beside Clarke in a flash with two books in her hand. She had a soft smile on her face when the blonde took them eagerly. “I can teach you a few things, if you’d like?”

The blonde nodded and hugged the books to her chest, looking for a comfortable chair to settle into for a few hours before breakfast.

“You really care about her, don’t you?” Anya asked softly and tucked herself back into her previous spot, wrapped a blanket around her legs. “I just hope it’s not out of sympathy. Lexa will never forgive you if that were the case.”

“It’s not out of sympathy.” Clarke answered truthfully. “Have you ever just looked at someone and knew there was more to their story? Like you were meant to be a part of it somehow?” She laughed at herself and blushed a bit. “Sorry, that probably sounded super cheesey.”

Anya tossed her head back and laughed. “Yeah, it was. But Lexa deserves that type of attention, as long as it’s honest.”

“Speaking of honest,” the younger woman cleared her throat and cracked open the first book that Anya gave her to study, “what would happen if Lexa found out the real reason why Indra is here?” She peered over the book to gauge Anya’s reaction.

“I-I don’t know what you’re talking about.” The lighter brunette tightened her jaw and shook her head.

“Indra told me, it’s okay.” The blonde shrugged and squinted at her fellow leader. “Will Lexa be okay?”

“Indra is just an extra set of eyes and a pair of ears for us, Clarke. Costia wanted to make sure Lexa could enjoy her summer but she doesn’t do well in large crowds. She’s profoundly deaf, you know? We just worry about her.” Anya sighed heavily. “I’m going to tell her the truth anyway, just not yet. Let’s see how she does first.”

Clarke smiled with a sort of understanding then turned her attention back to the book with fierce determination. If anything, she could be a really good friend of Lexa’s and make sure she would be as comfortable as possible during her summer at the camp.

  
-


	2. She's A Keeper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3 weeks in and counting - Lexa has all of Clarke's attention; Lexa fits right in with the small group of friends and good lesbian lord is she happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _ITALICS_ = sign language dialogue  
>  **BOLD** = text dialogue

It had been a hectic first three weeks for Unity of Youth Camp kids and their counsellors. There were very few hiccups with the arrivals and as it turned out, Lexa was made to be a leader. All of her young kids looked up to her and she was quickly becoming one of the more popular counsellors, even to the children that could hear and weren’t a part of her group. Clarke’s group adored the brunette, especially during craft hour - since Clarke’s main activity to run was the craft department.

_ “Lexa? When can I see my mom?”  _ Aden signed as he sat down beside his leader, giving her a look that broke her heart.

_ “Don’t be in a rush to leave this place, Aden.” _ Lexa wrapped an arm around his shoulder and sighed, staring out toward the lake where other groups of kids had their turn swimming.

Aden’s eyes lit up when he noticed Clarke make her way toward their craft table. He waved at her and the blonde waved back before reaching their table.

_ “Are you hungry?”  _ Clarke signed and pointed toward a large picnic blanket strewn across part of the empty lawn in front of the mess hall building.

Aden nodded.  _ “Did you make hamburgers again?”  _ His excitement couldn’t be contained and Clarke barely caught what he signed until Lexa smirked behind him and signed a little slower for the blonde to understand.

Clarke glanced from Lexa to the young boy and nodded, ruffling his strawberry blonde hair.  _ “Are you coming?” _ She asked the other woman, who nodded and started to pack up the paint supplies. She helped the brunette pack up the supplies before grabbing onto a couple of Lexa’s fingers and dragging her away from the table.

The pair hadn’t had much time to hang out; not nearly as much as Clarke would’ve liked. Learning how to sign was harder than she thought but both Anya and Indra were pleasantly surprised at how fast the blonde was catching on. One evening, Clarke had even asked Lexa to take a walk with her by signing and the lights that sparkled brightly in Lexa’s eyes was priceless.

Both Octavia and Raven have learned a few things to sign as well but for the most part, they have conversations with Lexa via notepad and Lexa was more than okay with that. She was making a few friends, a few more than she thought she would.

_ “Your signing is getting better.” _ Lexa bumped her shoulder to the blonde and grinned when Clarke made an ‘eh it’s okay’ sign. She pulled out her phone and after a few seconds, she showed it to the blonde with a small smile playing at her lips.  **Don’t be so hard on yourself. You’ve only been signing for, what, two weeks?**

_ “Three.”  _ Clarke blushed when Lexa held a hand to her chest, pretending to melt.

_ “You really like me, don’t you?” _ Lexa asked, feigning shock. There was undeniable chemistry between both women and it never went unnoticed by anyone.

Clarke shrugged and looked away before she felt a hand grab hers and squeeze. She faced Lexa and blew out a deep breath, taking out the phone Indra had lent her.  **Will you go to the annual fire with me?** Texting seemed like an easier option for that question even though Clarke had already asked Anya how to sign it perfectly.

Lexa bit her lip and looked down at the phone, before nodding and giving Clarke a small smile.

_ “Thank you.”  _ The blonde could barely contain the excitement inside of her but she knew Lexa could feel it because the brunette bumped her hip with her own and leaned in to kiss her cheek - a common gesture to show Clarke that Lexa thought she was adorable.

 

* * *

 

“Anya agreed we can have the annual fire tonight if three other counsellors volunteer to watch the cabins with her and Indra.” Raven slid into the booth beside her girlfriend. She stole a fry off of Clarke’s plate and winked.

Octavia silently asked for the phone Clarke had been carrying around with her for a few days and tapped something onto it before handing it to Lexa.  **Can you braid my hair like yours for the fire?**

Lexa grinned.  **Of course. I think they’d suit you perfectly.** She slid the phone back to the younger woman and watched as Octavia pumped her fists in the air.

**Can you teach me how to do martial arts?** Raven asked next, a hopeful look on her face.

“Oh god, Rave. Really?” Clarke shook her head and chuckled as Lexa laughed at the text and replied.

**Maybe towards the end of summer when we have a few staff days.** Lexa was amused at the similar reaction she received from the other brunette. When she had told her new group of friends that she had some training in mixed martial arts, they were instantly impressed.

Clarke watched the three women interact. It was flawless the way her best friends found ways to communicate with Lexa in order to keep her a part of the group and feel included. She cleared her throat when she felt fingers lace with her own from beneath the table, away from prying eyes.

Lexa raised an eyebrow at the blonde beside her, silently asking if her action was okay and when she received a shy smile, she squeezed the hand in her own before turning her attention back to the pair across from them.

“Ladies,” Finn walked up to them before addressing Clarke boldly. “We got off to a rough start. I hear there may be a fire tonight, I was wondering if you’d like to go with me?”

Lexa frowned, not understanding what was going on but definitely not liking the way she felt the hand tense in hers. She leaned over Clarke a bit to see what text Raven had sent her.  **This guy is a douche and just asked Clarke to the fire.**

Lexa sucked on her bottom lip before slowly turning her head up to look at the boy standing a foot away from her. Without another thought, she brought the hand that was joined with Clarke’s up onto the top of the table and shook her head.

Finn eyed them up carefully before stealing a glance at the quiet blonde. “Whatever.”

“Is this guy bothering you?” An older male counsellor came up behind Finn and squeezed the back of the boy’s neck.

Lexa let go of Clarke’s hand to grab her phone. She held it up to the newcomer with a pleased grin on her face as he read what she typed.

“Well Finn, that was nice of you volunteering your time to be on cabin watch tonight. How selfless of you.” The guy winked at the women before shoving Finn away from their table. “My name is Lincoln, by the way.” He butchered his signing as he spoke but Lexa was so touched that he had at least tried.

Octavia placed her chin on her hand and eyed up the male in a dreamy fashion. “Hi.”

Raven snarled and shoved her hand out to Lincoln, “I’m Raven, this is my girlfriend Octavia.”

“Ladies.” He grinned before taking Clarke’s hand and then Lexa’s. shaking them politely. “I’ll make sure he doesn’t bother you anymore. Enjoy your dinner.”

_ “No wonder Indra calls you Commander.” _ Clarke was more than impressed by Lexa’s protectiveness with a dash of jealousy.

Lexa felt her ears go slightly red as she sunk further into the booth, a smirk playing at her lips.

“Seriously, Tavia?” Raven grunted from across the table. “Hi.” She mocked her girlfriend’s antics while batting her eyelashes. “What the hell is with that?”

Octavia just shrugged while throwing her arm around Raven’s shoulders and playing with her hair. “He’s cute and you’re more than cute. You’re sexy and when you get all ‘mechanic’ on me at your shop, I more than just bat my eyelashes at you.”

Raven sighed heavily and pouted before breaking out into a sly grin. “Well, you do flash me.”

Octavia laughed and pressed a calming kiss below her girlfriend’s ear before pulling back. “Besides, that is nothing like how you act when you’re around Clarke’s mom.”

Clarke squeaked and glared at her best friend. “I swear to god, if you make a ‘your mom’ joke right now Raven…”

“Okay, I mainly do those things in front of Clarke to rile her up like that.” Raven laughed and then thought about it for a moment. “Plus Abby’s got a banging body.”

Lexa wasn’t totally lost as Octavia was sweet enough to type out the exchange that was going on between everyone. Then she stared at Raven for a few seconds before signing.  _ “Please tell me she’s joking?”  _ She glanced at Clarke and raised both eyebrows when the blonde shook her head no.

**Motherfucker.** Lexa’s eyes sparkled mischievously, sliding the phone over to Raven. She grinned proudly when Raven tossed her head back and cackled the loudest laugh either of the friends had ever heard - and even though Lexa couldn’t hear, she could feel the joy coming off of her new friend, in waves.

Clarke frowned curiously and reached for the phone. “Lexa!” She automatically screeched and looked around when the rest of the counsellors stopped to glance at their table.  _ “Lexa!” _ She signed furiously and turned back to the woman sitting beside her, looking innocent.

“Yep, we are keeping her Griff.” Raven barely got out between her fit of giggles.

 

* * *

 

“You need to trust me, Costia. I would never put Lexa in an uncomfortable position.” Anya held the staff phone to her ear as she leaned against the bunk in the cabin she shared with Indra. She hadn’t been able to talk to her girlfriend in nearly three weeks.

“She’s getting along with the other counsellors?” Costia sounded concerned and rightfully so. “No one is picking on her?”

“No, not picking on her.” Anya chuckled and watched the counsellors outside, gathering enough wood for the staff fire she had approved. “Do you remember those two first year counsellors that drove me crazy with their sneaking around, last year?”

“Reyes and Blake.” Costia laughed. “How could I not? You complained enough about them.”

“Well! Rules are there for a reason. I mean, have you not seen how Jason Voorhees came to be?” The light brunette asked, incredulously.

“Ahn, do you remember how much sneaking around we did last summer?” Costia teased. “Anyway, what’s your point? Is Lexa involved in a threesome?”

Pulling a face at her phone, Anya shook her head. “What?! No. Jesus Cos, where does your mind go sometimes?”

“Is there a point to your story?” The voice on the other end sighed, feigning boredom.

“They have a friend, Clarke Griffin. She has taken a liking to our girl and get this, she’s learning sign language.” The head counsellor could barely hide her excitement at the thought of Lexa finally finding someone worthy of her time.

“Clarke, the hot husky one.” Costia wistfully said the blonde’s name and Anya could practically feel the woman melt on the phone. “I definitely approve. When I saw her there last year, I knew she’d be Lexa’s type. Hot, husky, patient and very attentive.”

“Yeah, okay, need to cool off a bit there?” Anya was amused more than anything.

“A cold shower may not be a bad thing.” The teasing in Costia’s voice made them both chuckle. “So, are they close?”

“They’re going to the staff fire together and Lexa pretty much threatened the life of a boy who keeps going after Clarke and Clarke threatened the life of the same boy for even looking at Lexa.” Anya shrugged. “I’d say they’re pretty damn close.”

Costia laughed softly. “Indra, is she doing well?”

“Aside from sending me death glares for grouping her with children? Yeah, she’s good.” There was a knock on her cabin door and she could see Lexa through the screen. “Babe, I have to go but I will call you tonight after rounds.”

“Okay, I love you.”

Anya returned the sentiment and walked over to allow Lexa in.  _ “Hey, what’s up?” _

_ “I’m really nervous about the fire tonight.” _ Lexa ran a hand through her hair and bit her lip.  _ “You know I don’t do well with rowdy crowds. What if I freak out and scare Clarke away?” _

Anya smiled softly and led Lexa to her bed, sitting down.  _ “I don’t think you’ll have a problem tonight. Not as far as Clarke is concerned. If you don’t really want to go, just tell her. She’ll understand.” _

_ “I do want to go.”  _ Lexa looked up, guiltily.  _ “I’m just worried that she is hanging out with me out of sympathy. Aside from her friends, no one else is making an effort to get to know me.” _

_ “Clarke has been learning sign language every spare chance she gets. She’s up early with me every morning to go for walks so I can teach her more and more. Trust me, this is not a sympathy thing.” _ The taller brunette pulled Lexa into a hug before resting her forehead against the woman’s. Pulling back, she continued to sign.  _ “As for her friends? They want to be your friends because you are a badass.” _

_ “Indra has them calling me Commander.”  _ Lexa rolled her eyes, a grin appearing on her face.

_ "Well Commander, you better go get ready for the fire and if you don’t want to be separated in a rowdy crowd? Don’t let go of Clarke’s hand.” _ Anya winked and ushered the girl out.  _ “More importantly, have fun.” _

 

* * *

 

There were a total of 30 counsellors throughout the campground. Anya had managed to get just under half of them to volunteer to watch the cabins while the other counsellors had a good time down at the beach.

There was a catch to them having a bonfire. Alcohol was not permitted on the premises of the campground and the ones who did decide to attend the fire, would have to be up earlier to help prep for activities and setting up the mess hall - it was family weekend since they hit their halfway mark of the summer program.

Lexa found herself alone in her cabin with Octavia, quietly braiding the younger woman’s hair. Once she was done, she observed her work and smiled in satisfaction. Costia taught her how to braid hair in order to keep her hands busy when she was nervous. Lexa had become quite the expert.

Judging by the look on Octavia’s face, she more than loved it. She could see the girl’s lips moving and squinted a bit but let out a genuine smile when the shorter brunette hugged her.

_ “Thank you!” _ Octavia signed and bounced on the balls of her feet. She played with the tiny braids and grabbed Lexa in for one last hug. She picked Lexa’s phone up off the bed and typed away.  **Clarke and Indra have been teaching me how to sign, like real sentences and everything. I just want to apologize in advance if I don’t know how to sign what I really want to say to you.** She handed the phone over with a sheepish grin.

Lexa felt herself blush slightly because it wasn’t very easy for her to make friends and actually keep them. She had plenty of friends throughout the deaf community but it was harder to maintain something solid with others.  **We’ll figure it out together.**

Octavia smiled and she could totally understand the instant pull that Clarke had felt towards the woman standing in front of her. Lexa said so much when she was silent. She was friendly, kind, loving and more understanding than most. Hell, maybe Octavia had a little bit of a crush on Lexa.  _ “Should we meet Clarke and Raven?” _

Lexa nodded with a slight smile and didn’t flinch when the chipper woman linked their arms together, walking hip to hip.

Raven was cursing about something once they reached the cabin all of the three women shared. “What’s wrong?” Octavia raised an eyebrow at the scattered clothes all over the beds they pushed together.

“I forgot to pack my bluetooth speakers.” Raven sighed heavily.

“So, someone will have speakers.” Octavia kissed her girlfriend’s cheek, then posed for her. “See anything different about me?”

Raven eyed up the shorter woman before biting her lip and smirking, “please never take those out.” She traced her fingers over the braids.

“I guess Clarke will have to keep Lexa around so she can braid my hair.” Octavia winked and turned to face Lexa, who was sitting at Clarke’s desk, looking at the drawings that were scattered on top.

“Raven, you’re cleaning this mess up before we go.” Clarke sighed heavily when she walked into the cabin, freshly showered and dressed. Her eyes lit up when she noticed Lexa was sitting at her desk.

Lexa sensed motion behind her and looked up to find the gorgeous blonde walking slowly toward her. Her eyes took in every inch of Clarke. From the Unity for Youth tank top, partially covered by a camp zip up hoodie, tight jeans with scattered holes throughout them and a pair of converse shoes - but it was her hair that caught Lexa’s attention the most. It was still slightly damp, natural waves showing through. She swallowed and gave the woman a soft shy smile.

Clarke stopped in front of the brunette and leaned forward to place a chaste kiss on her forehead, hands placed on her shoulders lightly.

“They’re so cute.” Octavia whispered into her girlfriend’s ear.

Raven replied with a nod and wrapped her arm around Octavia’s shoulder. “Good thing Lexa has a cabin to herself.” She winked.

Clarke chose to ignore the background giggles and held Lexa’s hands, pulling her up out of the seat.  _ “Did you still want to go to the fire with me?” _

_ “I do.”  _ Lexa nodded honestly and laced their fingers back together. They stood there quietly, hands swinging between them.

Raven cleared her throat, because damn, the chemistry between the two across the room was pleasantly suffocating. She scrambled to clean up the mess she made. “I think we should go and watch the sunset, Tavia, before the area gets too crowded.”

Octavia, watching Lexa respond to the silent gaze Clarke was giving her, only nodded with a grin falling into place on her lips.

“We’ll see you out there, Clarke!” Raven rushed up to the couple and kissed their cheeks, followed by the same gesture from Octavia.

_ “See you later, Lexa!” _ Octavia proudly signed before being dragged out the door by her girlfriend.

Lexa chuckled lowly and bit her bottom lip, her eyes catching blue ones once again.  _ “I really like your friends.” _

_ “They’re okay.”  _ Clarke smirked and stepped back, tangling her fingers with Lexa’s and leading them out to watch the sunset with their friends.

  
-


	3. Wilde At Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke shows off her romantic side; Lexa is just a ball of sunshine waiting to be kissed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I gave myself cavities writing this, ngl.
> 
> _ITALICS_ represent dialogue in sign language.
> 
> Enjoy!

**THREE | Wilde At Heart**

 

The sun was down and the stars were brightly shining above them. The bonfire party was far from over while the counsellors played a sober game of Never Have I Ever or sat around singing camp songs. 

Raven and Octavia snuggled up together on a broken pallet as they started a whole new round of the The Never Ending song.

Lexa tried enjoying herself as much as she could without understanding what was going on. She was thankful that Clarke hadn’t left her side and made sure to include her.  She flinched when a couple of guys ran too close to her and she knew Clarke noticed as well. She watched as the blonde gave a small nod to the two brunettes across from them - as if they had their own signal.

Raven nodded back and pulled Octavia up with her, weaving through the crowd surrounding the fire. They started their way further down the beach and soon were out of sight from the rest of them.

_ “I have something I want to show you.” _ Clarke helped her date up and placed a gentle kiss on her cheek.

Lexa wordlessly took the blonde’s offered hand and followed the path that their friends took minutes before.

It was a comfortable walk down the silent shore of the beach. Clarke was content in hearing the noise from the bonfire start to disappear. She felt Lexa finally relax the further they walked down the sandy path. She stopped them and turned to face the brunette.

_ “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have asked you knowing you would be uncomfortable.” _ The blonde was genuinely upset.

Lexa shook her head and placed a hand on the side of Clarke’s face. She smiled softly, her thumbs tracing trembling lips before pulling back with just enough room to sign.  _ “I wanted to be with you, Clarke.” _

Clarke swallowed heavily, her brow furrowed slightly because her mind was stuck on ‘to kiss or not to kiss’ at that moment. The sound of Raven’s voice pulled them out of their moment, however, and Clarke pulled back, startling Lexa out of her daze.  _ “Sorry,” _ she grinned sheepishly.  _ “I heard Raven.” _

Curiosity captured the brunette as she stepped back and gestured Clarke to lead the way.

“Who is the world’s faster fire starter?!” Octavia stated, beaming as she winked at the couple walking towards them.

Lexa’s eyes fluttered in astonishment at the little set up before her. There was a small fire going with a pallet of blankets and pillows neatly placed in front it. She glanced over to a nervous, yet delighted Clarke and broke out into a smile.

“You’re one kiss away from charming the pants off Commander, here.” Raven came up to Clarke and nudged her, causing the blonde to blush slightly.

Octavia grinned and managed to sign what Raven had said without butchering her hand movements too much.

Lexa’s eyes widened before she felt herself blush and let go of Clarke’s hand, scratching the back of her neck.

“Tavia! Did you really have to tell her what I said?” Raven glared at her girlfriend, raising an eyebrow. “Now look at these blushing idiots.”

“Relax,” Octavia whispered, always calming her feisty brunette down at the appropriate times, “Clarke is a big girl, she’ll know how to handle this.”

“You two can get lost now.” Clarke muttered and watched Lexa move towards the fire. “Thank you for helping me set this up earlier, Rave.”

“Just make it useful!” Raven saluted and softly smiled at her best friend. “Enjoy the quiet company.”

“And you better treat her with respect.” Octavia squinted, her voice laced with little threat.

“Get lost.” Clarke stared at her before turning on her heel and finding her way to Lexa’s side, while muttering ‘treat her with respect’ in a mocking tone. Clarke knew damn well she’d treat Lexa with nothing but respect.

_ “Did you plan this?” _ Lexa asked, her eyes still wide with astonishment.

Clarke nodded bashfully and moved to sit down next to the other woman. Her heart was pounding hard in her chest because a part of her wondered if she went overboard.  _ “Too much?” _

The smile that lit up Lexa’s face made Clarke lose her breath. The shake of Lexa’s head made Clarke’s heart flutter and the hand that gently grabbed hers made Clarke feel like she was the luckiest girl in the world.

Blue eyes searched for serenity in green eyes and she found it instantly. Orange shadows danced over their profiles as the fire crackled beside them. Thumbs caressed over the soft skin of hands, small gentle smiles splayed across relaxed faces.

Finally, Lexa broke the moment.  _ “Thank you.” _

_ “No thank you is needed.”  _ Clarke shrugged and chewed her bottom lip briefly.  _ “Seeing you smile is all I wanted tonight.” _

_ “You have succeeded.”  _ Lexa grinned and shuffled closer to the blonde, looping her arm through Clarke’s and resting her head against her shoulder, staring at the fire.

They took the quiet one on one time to actually get to know each other. Clarke learned that Lexa was in foster care in her early childhood and after being placed with Costia’s family for a couple of years, they officially adopted her. Lexa learned that Clarke was from a fairly wealthy yet modest family, her mother being a renowned trauma surgeon and her late father was in the engineering field.

Clarke’s favourite food was sushi while Lexa prefered a large bowl of mac and cheese. Clarke’s favourite colour was red while Lexa’s was blue. They both loved the rainy weather, reading books and coffee. Something Clarke promised they’d do together before they left Unity for Youth.

They were lost in their own world of conversation, allowing the night to get away from them. It was easy, simple, fresh and when Lexa gently took Clarke’s fingers and played with the tips of them, she felt relaxed.

Clarke was studying the brunette’s profile, watching those cute eyebrows furrow in contemplation while her fingers were being played with. She noticed Lexa had a constant need to use her hands and what made it even more charming was that Lexa would often play with Clarke’s fingers or trace the scars on her arms, absentmindedly, as a distraction.

Clarke’s heart was back to pounding hard in her chest because this beautiful woman was giving her every ounce of attention and the blonde may have felt herself slip into a place where it physically hurt her to think about what the end of summer would really mean.

Lexa felt fingers lace through her own and her eyes flickered to Clarke’s when she felt movement beside her. She swallowed when blue eyes searched her face, dropping briefly to her lips before the blonde was kneeling in the sand, in front of her. With a look of confusion, Lexa raised an eyebrow, the corner of her lip curling upwards slightly.

Clarke breathed in deeply and bit her lip, her eyes flickered from Lexa’s eyes, to her lips and back up to her eyes again.  _ “May I kiss you?” _ She signed slowly, as if her hand movements represented a nervous whisper.

Lexa licked her bottom lip, feeling it tremble because it had been a long time since she was kissed - since she really wanted someone to kiss her. In fact, Lexa hadn’t been able to trust a lot of women she dated and kissing wasn’t something she gave out freely. But Clarke, her sweet Clarke was kneeling in the sand, her hands shaking slightly against her thighs, waiting patiently for an answer; asking if it was okay that she kiss her.

Without nodding, Lexa slumped to her knees in the sand as well. Her hands found their way to the back of Clarke’s neck, fingertips playing with soft fine hair. She pressed her forehead against the blonde’s before tilting her head and capturing warm lips.

Clarke gasped breathlessly because there were sudden stars behind her eyelids. Her head was light and dizzy when Lexa pressed into her with a little more force and kissed her with purpose.

A purpose of saying ‘I want this with you’ and ‘I’ve waited my whole life to experience you’.

Clarke’s hands slid underneath the hoodie of Lexa’s, fingers splayed against the skin of her lower back and she caught the barely-there moan that escaped the brunette.

The fire crackled on as the two women lost themselves in soft kisses, quiet giggles and a memory of a night they’d never forget.

 

* * *

 

Lexa felt her eyes drift up towards the sky. It had to be really late (or really early) because the sky in the east was turning lighter. She couldn’t bring herself to move though. Clarke was tucked into her side, head resting in the crook of her neck. Lexa’s fingertips trailed gently up and down the blonde’s waist while the woman in her arms slept.

The fire had long since burned out and the birds were starting to sing their good morning songs. Green eyes watched as the stars faded out slowly with each passing minute. She should’ve been tired and she probably would’ve slept but her mind was too busy.

Lexa had a great life growing up. She never knew her biological parents and she had come to terms with that the moment Costia Wilde’s family took her in. They gave her all the special care she needed as a deaf child, making sure she was always comfortable with her surroundings. They learned how to communicate before they even fostered her. The Wilde’s had become the best unexpected event to happen in Lexa’s life - up until that moment when Clarke moved her face in between her neck and collarbone, placing a soft kiss on the skin that was exposed. The arm around Lexa’s midsection tugged them closer. All Lexa wanted to do was whisper, ‘where have you been all my life?’ But settled for a well placed kiss on the top of messy blonde hair instead.

Clarke yawned sleepily and ignored the knots in her muscles that formed in her body from falling asleep in an unusual position. She shivered from the fingers that were pressed into her waist, gently holding her. Maybe the blonde would’ve felt embarrassed for losing consciousness on Lexa but the feel of their bodies pressed together perfectly made her not care. She felt lips kiss the crown of her head and she smiled, snuggling in closer.

They remained like that for a few more moments before Clarke decided she needed to stretch her body. She lifted herself up and leaned over Lexa on one elbow, her leg slightly thrown over the other woman’s. Leaning forward, she gently brushed her nose against Lexa’s with a soft smile before lowering her mouth and kissing her gently. She sighed happily when hands weaved into her hair with such tenderness, Lexa’s mouth parting slightly so she could take the blonde’s bottom lip in between her own, sucking softly.

Pulling back, Clarke grinned and bumped her nose to Lexa’s one last time before sitting up completely.  _ “I think it’s safe to say ‘good morning’.” _

_ “Good morning, indeed.”  _ Lexa sat up and shyly ran a hand through her hair, brushing out all the sand, a blush appearing on her face.  _ “Did you sleep okay?” _

Clarke matched her blush, finally feeling slightly embarrassed that she did fall asleep on Lexa, figuratively and literally. They spent hours kissing, cuddling, staring up at the sky while holding hands before Clarke had felt herself feel so relaxed, her body left her no choice but to close her eyes and succumb to the heartbeat of Lexa. She dipped her head and nodded, a pink tinge appearing on her cheeks.

Lexa grinned and leaned forward, kissing the blonde on the corner of her mouth.  _ “We should go back and grab a couple more hours of sleep.” _

Clarke nodded in agreement and got up, brushing the sand off of her pants before assisting Lexa in doing the same. She giggled when the brunette stood facing the lake, allowing her to brush off any dirt and sand on the backside of her jeans and her hoodie.

After a quick look around the fire, making sure it was out completely, Clarke decided she’d go back later that evening and clean up.

Hand in hand the couple made their way back to the cabins and before Clarke could kiss Lexa on the cheek before heading to her own, Lexa tugged her up the porch stairs with a shy smile,  _ “stay with me?” _

_ “I'd love that.”  _ Clarke squeezed Lexa's hand and followed her quietly.

Lexa offered Clarke a spare t-shirt and shorts to change into while she stepped into her small bathroom to brush her teeth and wash her face. Clarke was already propped up in the bed, her arm positioned above Lexa’s pillow, by the time the other woman finished getting ready. She nodded for the brunette to crawl in and soon, Lexa found herself wrapped in Clarke’s arms.

Placing a kiss on Lexa’s temple, Clarke laced their fingers together and closed her eyes. She made sure not to fall asleep until she knew Lexa was out first. After hearing breaths even out, Clarke smiled and allowed herself to be taken into dreamland as well.

 

* * *

 

Clarke could feel herself being pulled out of her hazy dream. It had been a warm dream. She wasn’t sure what it was about but it was making her feel warm and fuzzy. Twitching her head to the side, she felt the web of sleep start to wear away at the hushed voices filling her head.

“Don’t poke at them, god.” Came a hushed voice - one that sounded like Octavia.

“Why not? Look at them, they need to wake up.” Came a different hushed voice - Raven.

“You two, stop. Wake Clarke up first.” A third voice whispered in an exasperated tone. Anya’s authoritative sound could not be mistaken.

“What the hell?” Clarke muttered, her voice thick with sleep. She blinked several times, her eyes adjusting to the sunlight streaming through the cabin window. The weight on her arm reminded her that she wasn’t in her own bed and she had a bed buddy snuggled into her embrace.

“I told you she slept like a log when she’s content.” Octavia smugly said, leaning against the doorframe. “Wakey wakey, Clarke.”

Clarke frowned and buried her face into the back of Lexa’s neck. “Go away,” she mumbled.

“I’d love to but the families will be arriving in less than two hours and you two missed set-up duties.” Anya spoke clearly, her voice now on normal volume.

Lexa hadn’t moved from her spot, however, she was awake. She couldn’t hear what was going on but she felt Clarke’s breath against her neck and knew she was awake. She sensed people in her cabin and knew it was probably Raven or Octavia, so she ignored them. Normally, Lexa would tense and feel uncomfortable at the thought of someone hovering around her with her eyes closed, but with Clarke’s arm secured around her midsection, she felt safe.

With a squeeze to Lexa’s waist, Clarke propped herself up and glared at her best friends and Anya. “Why didn’t you wake me up?”

Anya shrugged and dug her shoe into the floorboard. “Lexa looked peaceful. I didn’t want to ruin that. But I can’t afford the shortage of hands and I need you to make sure the craft tables are all set and ready to go.”

“And I just wanted to see you two snuggled up.” Octavia winked.

“I was hoping to see more skin, but whatevs.” Raven feigned disappointment but winked at Clarke as well.

Clarke managed a light chuckle before she sat up completely. Her arm slipping from around Lexa’s midsection and quickly tossed her hair into a messy bun. “Can you please leave us? I’ll make sure she’s up.”

Anya nodded and leaned over to press a kiss to the side of Lexa’s head. “Send her to the mess hall when you’re ready?”

Clarke saluted and watched Anya usher her friends out of the cabin, much to their protests.

The blonde settled back down in behind Lexa and pressed her forehead against the back of her neck. She threw her arm back over the woman’s midsection and immediately felt fingers lace between her own. Grinning, she kissed the skin below her lips and propped herself back up while Lexa rolled over, her green eyes practically smiling.

Lexa mouthed a ‘hi’ before stealing a chaste kiss and tucking a stray of blonde hair behind Clarke’s ear.

“Hi.” Clarke whispered back and kissed Lexa gently.

It felt like they were meant to be in sync the way they moved silently throughout Lexa’s cabin. After a good morning kiss, they decided that their duties needed to come first. While Lexa had a shower, Clarke ran to the mess hall and grabbed a plate of breakfast for the two to share quickly. She dodged a few senior counsellors and made it back to Lexa’s cabin undetected. (Raven and Octavia saw her sprinting down the back path in behind the mess hall but they weren’t going to say anything.)

While Lexa ate, Clarke had a quick shower herself. She felt weirdly special seeing as she didn’t have to use a communal shower for the first time that summer. Freshly changed, Clarke stepped out of the bathroom while drying her hair with a towel and found Lexa waiting patiently at the door, her body facing the view of the lake.

Depositing the towel neatly into the hamper, Clarke walked up to Lexa and placed a delicate hand on her shoulder gently. Lexa turned to face her and slid her arms around the blonde’s waist, pulling her in for an intimate hug.

“Come on lovebirds!” Raven yelled from across the yard and Octavia signed what she had said, causing Lexa to smile.

And when Clarke kissed her, tugged her out of the cabin and steered them towards their friends, Lexa felt light and happy for the first time since becoming a Wilde.

-

**Author's Note:**

> Don't expect angst, even though I'm a sucker for it. I wanted to write something rather short and spread out fluff everywhere! I've never attempted the good old summer camp trope so here's my hand at it. Love is in the air, folks!


End file.
